Duo's Brother
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: When Duo is assigned to Surrey for a week, he discovers more than the most boring neighborhood in existence. He finds his half brother, Harry. How will this affect the war?
1. Chapter 1

When Duo was assigned to Surrey, he never would have believed how much his life would change, not only for him but the other pilots. And it all started on a god forsaken day when the heat outside was so unbearable that the only way to escape it was to stand in front of a freezer.

It was way too damn hot.

So here he was, outside wandering around. There was only one thing out of place in this neighborhood, and the neighbors all looked at the culprit with disgust and suspicion.

And his name was Harry James Potter, of number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging.

* * *

Harry was walking around, minding his own business when he met him. A boy with the longest braid he had ever seen, wearing what appeared to be a priest's collar and a Christian cross. His eyes were the thing that really caught his attention though.

Just like Harry's, they shone like jewels. Only where his was a stunning emerald, this kid had clear amethyst eyes.

Something about the kid reminded him of Sirius and the twins, so he liked him immedaitely.

"Hello!"

"Hi."

"What's your name Green eyes?" the other boy quipped.

"Call me Harry. You must be new, if you're actually talking to me. Everyone else around here thinks I'm a delinquent."

The other boy grinned. Harry decided he liked it.

"Call me Duo. I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie! That's me in a nutshell!"

Which is when Dudley decided to spoil everything. Apparently he didn't like the fact that his cousin was getting along with the new kid.

Too bad Duo had already sized him up before he got close. Fat, spoiled, definitely a bully with a high tendancy for violence.

He disliked the idiot immediately.

Duo dealt with him quickly, and found himself with a surprised green eyed kid who was reevaluating his new acquaintance.

Looked like the kid came to a decision.

"Mind showing me how to do that? I really want to teach my uncle to leave me alone."

Duo knew he liked the kid.

Since Harry had mentioned that his uncle would lock him out if he came home after the fat kid did, Duo let him crash at his house. Imagine his surprise when he discovered they wore the same size clothes, or close enough that it didn't make a difference.

But his biggest shock was Harry's back. It was covered in old scars, and when Duo gently touched his shoulder in a non threatening way, the kid flinched.

Immediate deduction: Harry was abused by his relatives.

It really struck home when they heard a tapping at the window, revealing a gorgous snow white owl.

"Hedwig! I thought Dumbledore was keeping you locked up!" Harry was very surprised.

He let the owl in, and it hooted softly before landing on his shoulder. It was clear to Duo that the kid's only friend was his owl. And that owl was loyal to Harry, if the bent tail feathers were any indication.

Duo made a decision. He had to take Harry with him, or at least as far away from this boring ass place as he could!

Harry stiffened when Duo asked him the one question he dreaded. It was one that Madam Pomphrey asked immedaitely after he came in with a broken arm second year.

"Harry, have you been abused by your aunt and uncle?"

He looked at Duo, who had a weird expression on his face. Seeing no escape, he nodded slightly.

"That does it. When I leave here I'm taking you with me."

Surprised he stared at his new (and currently only friend) in shock.

"I usually escape at school, but it's not for another two months."

"You are soo crashing here from now on. No way am I letting a friend live in an abusive home if I can help."

Harry thought quickly. Duo had said he was leaving, but he couldn't leave his friends. Or the magical world. He knew without a doubt they would hunt him down to the ends of the earth, if only to be their martyr. But...there was another solution.

"Can you hotwire a car?"

Duo looked at him amused.

"Why?"

"Cause if I can get to London and to my vault, I won't have to live with them. I can easily afford my own apartment, at least until I can get a job."

Duo looked at him incredulously.

"You...can afford an apartment in London until you're at least sixteen? Damn how rich are you?"

Harry grinned, mischeivously.

"Rich. My dad was from an old family. I only live at my aunt's house because he was the last of his line and Mum was the only one with living relatives."

Duo whistled, impressed.

"Hey, if I do get an apartment, want to stay with me?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Definitely! London is a hundred times better than staying in this boring ass place!"

* * *

Duo borrowed a neighbors car the next morning, when he made sure not a soul was up or watching. He had noticed watchers in the area, and when Harry asked, he mentioned it to him. He certianly didn't expect the kid to scowl, or let loose a dog like growl.

Once they were safely on the highway, he asked why.

"Either it's that meddling old goat keeping tabs on me, or the guy who wants to kill me for some reason I was never entirely sure of."

Harry was borrowing Duo's spare change of clothes, and a black cap. Something about his scar giving him more trouble than it was worth when recognized.

They stopped at a side street in the parking lot, and abandoned the car. Duo gave it the once over, clearing all prints or traces of him in there. (Harry didn't ask.)

Harry lead them to a discreet looking store, and Duo had to ask, "Why Leaky Cauldron? Isn't that a bit...I don't know, cheesy?"

"I doubt wizards really think about names. Hell, I know a kid named Draco. Wait a minute, you can see the pub?" Harry looked at him in complete shock.

"It's standing right there. Why?"

Harry was looking at him in disbelief.

"I'll be damned. Well that makes things a hell of a lot easier. Come on in, and whatever you do, pretend like everything you're about to see is completely normal. Otherwise they'll know you're muggleborn."

Confused, he followed his friend in...and tried not to stare at everything. Spoons were stirring tea and coffee without being touched, chairs were setting themselves, and were those sticks?

Harry lead them into the alley, and tapped a few bricks. He then took out a key, which looked of really old gold.

Duo really did stare at the small creatures running what was obviously the bank.

"What are they?"

"Goblins. Don't stare."

Harry waited in the line, and said clearly to the goblin, "I would like to withdraw funds, and exchange a some galleons for muggle currency."

"Key?"

Harry showed him the key, and the goblin frowned.

"This is a duplicate. Do you have the original?"

"It's a duplicate? But why would... Nevermind, can I speak to the goblin in charge of the Potter account? I want this cleared up, please."

The goblin gave him a look, and he sighed, lifting the cap and revealing the scar. Satisfied, the goblin yelled "Griphook!"

Another goblin lead them to a office, and sat down.

"We were wondering when you would finally notice that the key was a duplicate."

"I was either with an adult, or someone went in for me. I reccommend blaming Dumbledore, since I used to trust him."

The goblin nodded.

"You currently have ten vaults, five for the Gryffindor account, three for the Potter and Perevell account, and one for the Evans account. The last is the trust vault, which you current have a duplicate key."

"Is it possible to retrieve all keys? I was only aware of the trust vault."

The goblin waved it's hand, and the ten keys changed. He handed them to Harry, who put them away.

"Your parent's will was lost, and the executor never fulfilled it. As you are underage, you can only access the Evans, trust and one of the Gryffindor vaults. The rest are sealed until you come of age."

"Has there been any recent activity in the ones I can't access?"

Griphook checked, "It seems there has been withdrawels from the Gryffindor account, by the headmaster. It has been used for the past three years."

"Lock all vaults that I can't access down. He has no right to take my money without my consent. Any idea where it went?"

"Granger, Weasly and to fund an organization. In fact he is due to arrive tomorrow for his annual visit."

"Granger and Weasly? I don't believe it! He's been paying them?"

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Duo, finally speaking up.

"Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly are my best friends at school. Though the letters they've been sending are pretty useless."

"Lord Potter, since you are here would you like to write your will?"

"Might as well get that over with."

Harry finished his business, then he noticed the look Griphook was giving Duo.

"Hey Duo, what do you know of magic?"

"I'm open to believe, after seeing this place. Why?"

"I think you might have some magical heritage. If the look Griphook is giving you is any idication..."

"We can do an inheritance test right now, while you retrieve the funds from your vault."

Duo looked interested, and willingly gave some of his blood. A goblin put a vial of something on the parchment, and Duo finally found out what his parent's names were.

**DUO MAXWELL (Edwin Gabriel Potter)**

**Father:** James Potter (Pure Blood)

**Mother:** Angela Maxwell (half-blood)

**Half Brother:** Harry James Potter

It then listed a series of names, which he didn't pay attention to. He stared at the name of his half brother though, in shock.

"I don't freaking believe it."

Harry walked out with two bags of coins, and asked "What's up?"

He showed him the paper, and Harry looked incredulous.

"You have got to be joking. We're brothers?"

"If this test is accurate..."

"Less chance of the Minister growing a pair than it being wrong, Mr. Maxwell," the goblin told him smugly.

Harry snickered. Then he looked thoughtful.

"I think we need some help with this, if only to confirm it. Time to use Hedwig."

"What next?"

"Shopping. Might as well get most of it done now. Plus I can help you learn magic once we get you a wand."

"I can use magic?"

"If you can see the cauldron, then the odds of you being able to cast is pretty good. It has muggle repelling charms to keep those without magic out."

"COOL!"

Harry handed Duo one of the bags, which was full of gold coins. His bag had the same amount. First they bought some casual robes, then books. After the apothecary Harry decided against Ollivanders.

That old man would see through him easy, plus his wands had tracers on them. So they went down Knockturn instead.

Duo's wand was elder and ebony, with thestral and unicorn tail. It also had an amethyst focus on the handle. Harry decided that he could use a extra wand too, and bought a new one.

Never know when your wand will snap.

Harry's new wand had holly and cherry blossom wood with phoenix and werewolf cores. The handle had emerald, sapphire and ruby focus.

Duo wanted to check out one last thing though.

"Mind if I get a pet?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Duo looked at him sheepishly.

"An owl, actually. Maybe one of those who can turn their head almost all the way around."

Harry laughed.

"Sure! Hedwig would probably like a friend."

Duo grinned at him.

Duo was lucky, as they had one last owl in stock that could in fact turn it's head all the way around. But for some strange reason he named it Bob. Harry couldn't help his snickering at the name.

Instead of going back immedaitely, Harry took them clothes shopping. He didn't want to keep borrowing Duo's clothes, and he hated wearing Dudley's cast offs.

Duo turned out to be a godsend. He helped him pick out stylish yet easy to move in clothes. And Duo really knew electronics.

Harry now owned a laptop, cell phone and music player. Duo apparently had different tastes in music though. Still, they had fun debating tunes.

Soon they had to head back. Harry summoned the Knight bus and they were dropped off just outside of the house.

They snuck in without a sound, and crashed on the couch.

* * *

Duo was grinning. Coming to Surrey was the best thing ever! He found a friend who turned out to be his half brother, discovered he was a wizard who could use magic, and got a pet! Best assignment ever!

Bob was sharing the post with Hedwig, who didn't complain.

Harry made breakfast, and they ate in silence. When there was a knock on the door, Harry noticed Duo slip something from his waist. It looked like a muggle gun. But what was Duo doing with that?

He sensed something was about to happen. He called Hedwig softly, and she landed on his shoulder to eat bacon from there. He was well hid by the wall in the kitchen, which was only slightly visible from the front door. He listened intently to the conversation, and was very glad no one could see him or Hedwig when he recognized Moody's voice.

So they finally noticed he wasn't at his aunt's house? It took them two bloody days to realize he was missing?

Duo closed the door with a growl.

At least he was still here.

"Who the hell was that old geezer?"

"Did this old geezer have a spinning eye, missing leg and numerous scars?"

"You know him?"

"Fourth year defense teacher. Found out afterwards he had been captured and an imposter took over. His name is Alastor Moody, Ex Auror."

"What the hell was he doing here?"

"Apparently it takes them two days to notice their precious savior is missing. Want to help me break in to my aunt's house and take back my stuff?"

Duo's smirk was all the answer he needed.

* * *

It was three in the morning, a time which according to Duo, there weren't any watchers. Duo had quietly asked about the alarm system in the house, and had been delighted to learn there was none. He returned to the house with a small trunk (he was apparently good at wandless magic) and numerous odds and ends.

Harry was thrilled to find out that Duo had made it clear someone had been in the house, since there was not only his trunk, but another as well.

Looking at the name on the side, he gaped in shock.

"Aunt Petunia had my mum's school trunk?" he said in disbelief.

Duo handed them over, and Harry opened up the trunk to remove something. Duo was impressed, but was highly incredulous at the sight of something Sirius had given Harry for Christmas over a year ago.

"You have got to be joking. A broomstick, really?"

"Wizards have yet to discover the joy of climate controlled air planes," Harry said dryly.

Duo cracked up at that.

Harry pulled out something from the top, and handed it to Duo. Then he closed it, and looked at his newly found brother.

"You want to go looking for apartments tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

Harry found a large flat with windows, sunk in living room, fully stocked kitchen, huge bathroom...and happened to be three blocks from the Ministry building and right next to the Daily Prophet. (He found that out only by spotting Rita Skeeter by accident entering the building and overhearing about strange folk going in and out at odd hours.)

Duo promptly chose the second bedroom, and took a long nap after feeding Bob. Harry went to bed around midnight, after making sure the wards and locks were in place. The goblin teams made sure it was password protected to keep wizards out. If Harry wanted he could activate the muggle wards, but he didn't.

* * *

Duo woke up, feeling something was wrong. So he got up, and looked around. He could hear the hum of the wards, so that wasn't it. Then he heard the whimper of fear. Sneaking into the next room over, he looked inside.

"No...Cedric...! Mum, Dad!"

Who was Cedric? What had happened? Duo slipped into the room, and went to Harry. Harry was curled into a tiny ball, whimpering. Clearly something horrible had happened to this Cedric. Duo climbed into the bed, and gently brushed the hair from his brother's face.

Harry flinched, then leaned into the touch. Eventually Duo just curled into the bed next to him, with Harry's head on his stomach, finally sleeping peacefully.

When Harry woke up the next morning and found Duo next to him, he blushed. Still...he thought, it was nice. It took him a moment to realize what the feeling was. It was something he had never experienced for as long as he could remember.

Safety. Peace. Home.

Closing his eyes, he actually fell back asleep.

He didn't know Duo was already awake. Duo let his new brother sleep, since it was blatently obvious he was plagued by frequent nightmares.

Looking at how peaceful Harry looked, he stiffled a snicker.

Harry looked more like a lost kitten than Quatre did. At least he now had a nickname to call him.

When they finally woke up, Duo gave Harry a look. Harry sighed, then told him the truth.

"Last year at school I was forced into a tournament. On the last task we had to retrieve a cup from a maze. A fellow student from my school named Cedric Diggory was at the end with me. I suggested we take it together, since it would be a Hogwarts win either way..." here Harry had a pained look on his face, "The damn thing turned out to be port key, one of my least favorite ways to travel with magic. When we got to the graveyard the guy who came after me when I was an infant had his minion kill Cedric...right before my eyes."

"How did you escape?"

"We cast spells at each other and our wands connected. My parent's souls came out of Voldemort's wand. Everyone he had killed with that damn thing came out. Including Cedric who asked me to take his body back to his father. I broke free and did that. Now everyone thinks I was lying about his return, and no one believes me."

Harry tried to hold back a sob, but Duo just held him and let it out. Harry couldn't stop the tears, and finally let out all the fear, pain and sorrow of being forced to fight. Duo swore then and there that he would help Harry win the war he had been forced into when he was only eleven. He had never asked to fight, like him and the other four.

Eventually things calmed down. Harry would often go grocery shopping with his cap on, while Duo kept reading all the books on magic he could get his hands on.

Then one night they were listening to the news when mentions of a suspected Gundam Pilot being captured on L4.

Harry noticed Duo tensed, and guess what was wrong immedaitely. Unlike Ron he could pick things up without being told.

"You're one of the Gundam Pilots, aren't you."

Duo flinched. Then he turned to Harry.

"Yes. I know the names of the other four."

"It doesn't matter to me if you're a terrorist or not. You're my brother, which is all that matters."

Duo let out a silent sigh of relief. Then Harry said something that made his heart almost stop.

"Think you can teach me to fly a suit?"

"NO! I won't risk my own brother in my war!"

"I'm already in a war. The only difference is that the enemy won't be after me because of some bloody scar. I want to help you Duo."

Duo was conflicted.

"Let me put it this way. How do you think I will feel being on the sidelines seeing you hurt and unable to help? Hermione once called it my 'saving people thing', since I have a bad habit of jumping in when others are hurt and I know I can do something to help."

Duo looked at Harry, and swore.

"Just my luck. My own brother is like three of the other pilots combined! Four if I include me!"

Harry chuckled.

"What are their names?"

"Hee-chan, Tro-bear, Kit Kat and Wuffers."

Harry stared at Duo incredulously.

"Their real names?" he said, absolutely amused.

"Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wu Fei."

"Tell me about them," said Harry.

So Duo described them as best he could. Harry privately came up with his own nicknames, and told them to Duo when he was done.

"In other words, Grouchy, Grumpy, Sneaky and Sandy."

Duo was howling with laughter.

"And me?"

"Silly or Goofy."

Duo cackled.


	2. Chapter 2

While Duo was very reluctant to teach his only family how to fly a suit, he finally caved. Harry had finally broken him on the idea.

His best argument: It was better to have him by his side than on the sidelines where he could be captured and used against him.

Duo knew Heero was going to be pissed about this. At least until Harry could handle on his own without magic anyway. Harry was surprisingly quick and nimble for his age. He could give Trowa a run for his money.

Since they had read everything for fifth year long before the school started, Harry convinced Duo to take the OWLs with him early.

He could practically hear Hermione shriek of rage when she saw his grades. He had passed every test with Duo with the highest score. His smirk did not bode well for the adult wizards, and they stayed out of his way.

Taking the O W Ls early had an unexpected side effect that Harry found out after the fact.

He didn't have to go to the castle this year. He could return next year if he wanted, but he didn't have to go! It left him plenty of time to help Duo with his own war.

Harry even knew what he wanted to do first. He had seen the news that the other four pilots had been captured, and possibly interrogated. Duo was always agitated by the news, so Harry usually watched it early in the morning. Thanks to Duo's tales of the war, Harry knew which side he was firmly on.

The pilot's side.

He had really enjoyed the tales of Relena's pursuit of the now infamous Heero Yuy.

Though he did mention his bizarre 'broken bone injury' story after hearing the incident where Heero fell off a cliff from the fifty second floor and survived with only a broken leg, which he later set himself.

Duo was both fascinated and horrified that his brother had his arm broken in two places and the bones completely removed the same day by the moron who was teaching defense that year. He was grossed out by the fact that it had been regrown in a single night.

Though he did have to put Harry in a headlock when his own brother laughed at the look on his face. It didn't help that Harry told him the entire story was completely true.

* * *

It had taken two days to find out where the other pilots were being held. Seems they were in the same room, which made it infinitely easier. Soon Harry was devising a way to help Duo break the others out...using the twins help.

Fred and George were delighted to find out Harry had a half brother...who really reminded him of them. So they sent some things that Harry could use. It was all untested, but they gave him an idea of what they were supposed to do.

Harry didn't care if they were guinea pigs, as long as they got the pilots out.

* * *

Oz didn't know what hit it when the explosions began. But since the last pilot was supposedly an expert with bombs, they assumed it was his attempt at freeing the other pilots.

They were half right.

Duo showed Harry how to arm and place the bombs, and was officially the get away driver. Since magic couldn't be detected in space, Harry cast several muggle repellant charms around him, and donned the cloak.

The first stop was stealing the Gundams. He shrank each one, and put them into his bag. Next up, the pilots, if they were willing to trust him.

"Point me Heero."

The wand pointed north, through a door. Keeping an ongoing 'point me' charm was a pain, but worth it when he found the door. Duo couldn't teach him the finer points of hacking, so he winged it with "Alohamora!"

The door actually opened.

Inside were four boys his own age, from different nationalities. One was blond with teal eyes, and plenty of bruises on his fair face. The second one was tall, with brown hair and tired green eyes. He had a lot of cuts. The third had messy brown hair with cobalt eyes, burn marks, bruises and cuts. The fourth and final boy was Chinese with black hair and black eyes, and some serious broken bones.

Harry scowled.

"Who's there? Is it you, 02?"

"I'm Harry, his half brother. We just found that out last month when he moved into my neighborhood. Do you need help escaping or not?"

"Can't, they have our suits," said the messy haired one.

"Actually..." Harry let them see his face, as he pulled out four shrunken toys...that looked exactly like their suits.

The Chinese gaped.

"Are those...?"

"Can you move? I can help you to the shuttle, but it will be less painful if you can."

The Chinese shook his head.

Harry sighed and pulled out a stick, thirteen inches long.

"Portus."

The blue and white toy glowed. He tossed it to the Chinese, who expertly caught it. And disappeared promptly.

"He'll be sick on landing. Time to get you out."

Harry opened the locks on the cuffs, and then threw something outside. A loud crackling sound came from the opposite hallway, along with several cries of total shock. Harry peaked outside and grinned.

A dragon made entirely of fireworks was chasing the soldiers down the hall. He turned back, and saw the blond move slowly. The tall one was trying to help him up, and having little luck with it.

He took out the red and white suit.

"Portus. I would reccomend you hold onto each other."

He handed it to the two, and they disappeared in the same manner as the Chinese. Harry turned to the last pilot.

The messy haired one raised an eyebrow. Harry walked to him, helped him to his feet, and hid him under the cloak. They had to stop long enough for him to throw more fireworks in the other direction, but they made it to the shuttle in ten minutes. The other pilot was out cold the minute he sat down. As he had predicted, the Chinese was throwing up what little he had eaten. The blond and tall one were asleep in their seats. Harry scowled, and threw the most destructive thing he could...which had a delayed start.

According to the news it would be months before that air lock would be useable again. Lady Une was downright pissed at the fact that the pilots had escaped.

* * *

Since Harry had refurnished the flat with comfortable couches and chairs, that was where the pilots crashed as he administered foul tasting potions and food they could hold down. It took a few days before they could even move normally.

When they did, the first thing they asked was..."Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Harry James Potter, and you're welcome. Duo wanted to be the one to rescue you, but I convinced him it would be easier if I went in and he flew."

Duo waltzed up, food in hand.

"Dobby is an awesome cook! How did you manage to find him anyway?"

"Freed him from an abusive master. Idiot took a book with my sock in it and gave it to Dobby."

"Dobby is very happy to be of service sir!" squeaked the creature.

Quatre was the first to recover from the sight.

"You're a wizard? That explains how you got us out so quickly."

Harry looked at him in mild surprise.

"Squib, wizard or magical relative?" he asked.

"Squib with empath abilities."

"Ah. Grumpy, quit trying to find your gun. Until I know you can be trusted not to shoot at everything you won't find it."

Duo snickered.

"Grumpy?" Quatre said with a questioning look.

Harry grinned, and suddenly the other pilots could believe he was in fact Duo's brother. What he said next cinched it.

He pointed to each pilot in turn.

"Grumpy, Grouchy, Sneaky and Sandy."

Quatre giggled, "And Duo?"

"Silly."

Duo stuck his tongue out at Harry, who smirked right back.

Heero was annoyed the kid took his gun, but he could understand why. At least Harry allowed him to keep his knives.

Since it was clear that for the time being they were staying with the kid, they got to know him a little better.

And found themselves drawn to him for reasons they couldn't really explain. Heero liked his practical approach to learning how to shoot a gun. One Duo couldn't harp about since it wasn't actually lethal, only annoying.

(Harry officially loved paintball. Duo did too, only when he was on the opposite team of Wu Fei and Heero, for obvious reasons.)

Trowa liked the way Harry treated the animals and Dobby. Finding out the kid had a two godfathers that could turn into a dog and a wolf really made his day. (Both Sirius and Remus were out looking for him, and having absolutely no luck.)

Quatre liked the feelings he kept getting whenever Duo was nearby Harry. It made him feel more at ease, despite the odd circumstances he had met the boy who lived. It felt like home.

Wu Fei actually loved Harry for getting Duo to take studies seriously...and was surprised that Harry knew someone who was most likely from his clan. Plus the way he treated others showed he was honorable to a fault.

They settled in for a while, ready to leave at a moment's notice. Meanwhile they taught Harry how to fight their way, and he taught them about the magical world and how to use magic.

It was during this that they found out Quatre wasn't actually a squib, his magic was just channeled into another form, namely his space heart. Trowa turned out to be a Metamorphmagi, Wu Fei a Chinese Pure blood, and Heero a muggleborn.

* * *

Harry was getting the groceries when he saw a familiar hound. He grinned, and walked up from downwind of the dog. Getting out a sausage he had bought as a snack, he held it out.

"You hungry boy?"

The dog didn't get a clear scent of the boy, but he accepted the snack anyway.

Harry scratched his ears, and smiled.

"Would you like to come home with me? I have plenty of room and my brother loves animals."

The dog whined. Harry grabbed the scruff of the dog's collar, and lead him into the apartment. He opened the door, and pushed the dog in before it could realize what was happening, and locked the door.

Sirius was out looking for Harry when the kid came up from downwind. Sure he liked the sausage the kid gave him, and was eager to take a break from searching. He was too far away from the Order to make it back anyway. The kid lead him to an apartment, and shoved him in before he could react.

The door was locked and the familiar hum of goblin set wards went up.

Sirius' hackles raised. He did not like where this was going!

Then it all went to hell in a hand basket...when the kid removed his cap and smirked.

_Oh dear god, it was James reincarnated!_

* * *

Harry really loved the look of complete and utter shock on his godfather's doggy face. He looked positively gobsmacked! Harry doubled over laughing at the sight. Duo came in wondering what had his brother cackling like, well him. The others came in too, and saw the dog.

"We can't afford a dog," said Heero flatly.

Harry turned to him, smirked, and snickered.

"This is no dog. This scruffy looking mutt is my godfather Sirius. I ran into him while shopping."

Sirius barked before jumping his godson in relief.

Harry for the most part remained standing, despite the fact that Sirius was a huge dog and weighed a ton!

"You might as well turn back Sirius. They're all wizards like us."

Sirius shifted back to human form, and eyed Heero who had a knife firmly in his hand.

"Chill Grumpy. What have I said about knife throwing in the house?"

"Leave it to the professional," he said annoyed. He shot Trowa a dark look.

"Now what are you going to do?" Harry said patiently.

"Put my weapon away."

Heero sullenly put the knife away.

Sirius looked at his godson.

"Grumpy?"

Harry gave him a Marauder worthy grin, and pointed to each boy in turn.

"Grumpy, Silly, Sneaky, Sandy and Grouchy. Also known as Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wu Fei."

Sirius gave a bark of laughter.

"So which one is the hellspawn of ol' Prongs?"

"Silly."

Duo watched the exchange with interest.

"I am. And I was raised in L2 until recently."

"What was your mother's name?"

"According to that inheritance test, Angela Maxwell. Who, from what we can tell, was the daughter of the priest who raised me. I don't know what was stranger, finding out my new friend is my half brother, or that the priest who raised me was actually my grandfather."

Sirius looked at him closely, and grinned.

"You're definitely her son alright. Nicest Slytherin I ever met, and that's saying something. I think she was the only girl in that house who would even consider going out with James, however briefly."

"Sirius here is one of the few people who can tell us loads of stories about our parents."

The other pilots went back to what they were doing, except Duo and Harry. While Sirius didn't know his mother personally, he did recall a few tales about her which had Duo laughing. He even had a good idea where to learn more about her...and the source mildly surprised him.

"Snape?"

"Oh hell no, anyone but him!"

"If I remember right, Angela had him named as your godfather. If James had known it was his, I probably would have been too. But we had no idea he was the father, since she immediately started dating the captain of the Quidditch team."

"What happened next?" asked Duo.

"According to the school rumor mill, the captain of Slytherin decided she was getting uppity for a half blood, and drove her out of the school, even with the baby. No one knows what happened to her after she left. She was a brilliant witch, a natural at wandless spellcasting."

"Which apparently he inherited," said Harry dryly.

After that he recalled several stories about James.

Duo decided he liked the man a lot. He could see Harry was comfortable around him, but not like he was with Duo.

Sirius left after that, once they made sure he had the passwords to the wards. Sirius swore on his magic not to reveal where Harry was, or the address through any of the wizard means of getting things out of people.

* * *

He arrived at the Order, which had gone nuts with him missing.

"Did you find him?" asked Remus.

Sirius smiled.

"I did, but I can't tell you where he is. Other than he is with his half brother and Snape's other godson."

Snape stopped cold at that.

"Half brother? Godson?"

"Not Draco obviously, but the other one. I'm sure you remember Angela Maxwell."

"Half brother? I thought James only had Harry," said Mrs. Weasly.

Dumbledore looked at Sirius shrewdly.

"His name is Duo Maxwell, and they found out by accident. They only had an inheritance test done at Gringotts to see if he had any magical heritage since he could see the Cauldron plain as day."

* * *

Snape went back to Hogwarts, in a state of shock. Angela Maxwell's son, a Potter! And if Sirius was telling the truth, a Gundam Pilot! He immediately down a calming solution followed by a shot of fire whiskey.

Draco came in five minutes after it took effect, took one look at Snape and said bluntly "What the hell happened to you? Death Eater meeting?"

"Worse. I found out that Potter has a half brother...who happens to be my first godson," Snape shuddered.

Draco didn't know what to think of this information. So he decided to take a leap of faith and ask his godfather something that had been bothering him.

"Are you a spy?"

Snape started.

"What makes you ask?"

Draco outlined the little details he noticed, and waited.

"Yes."

Draco weighed his options. On one hand, he loved his father and was loyal to the pureblood faction. But...he had no intention of becoming a Death Eater if he could help it. He didn't like the idea of the Cruciatis curse simply because of a minor infraction or a failed mission.

"Can you help me escape the Dark Lord," he asked in a rush.

Snape stared. Draco, his favorite Slytherin and current Prince of the house, was asking for help. Escaping the fate that surely awaited him next year.

He had an inspiration, and it would kill two bird with one stone.

"Could you stand Potter outside the school?" he said finally.

Draco's eyes filled with hope...and curiosity.

"If it came to living with Potter or becoming a minor lackey to the Dark Lord...yes."

The next order meeting Snape cornered Sirius and asked for help.

"Would Potter be willing to put up with Draco outside the school?" he asked bluntly.

"If he can handle the teasing and utter muggle-ness of how Harry lives, I think they can tolerate it. Why?"

"Let's just say Draco wants to drop our list of potential Death Eaters by one and leave it at that."

A soft hoot came from the kitchen. It was a tawny brown owl...who was bobbing it's head before turning it around a hundred eighty degrees. It was highly unnerving for Mrs. Weasly to watch.

"Hey Bob."

The owl hooted before landing on Sirius' arm, leg outstretched.

Sirius read the letter, and let out a bark of laughter.

"Duo sends his regards and wouldn't mind meeting you over Christmas break," snickered Sirius.

Sirius wrote a quick letter to the boys, and sent Bob off with a bit of bacon.

Remus was chuckling at the name of the owl.

"Bob?" he said, snickering.

"That was Duo's owl. He said he named it Bob because of the way it bobs it's head a lot before turning it almost completely around."

Remus quietly chuckled.

* * *

Harry read the note incredulously.

"Draco...wants to join our side. Snape said he'd ask before bringing him to the Order until we pick him up."

"Draco? Really?"

"Think of him as a snobbier, silver eyed Quatre who is a complete git most days."

"Ah."

"Any good reason why we should bring him in?" asked Wu Fei.

"Really good source of inside info concerning Death Eaters and pure blood heirarchy."

"Any reason why we shouldn't consider it?"

"Haven't gotten along since Ron insulted his name on the first train to Hogwarts."

Heero considered this. On one side, there was the potential to learn more about the Wizard world than they could from Harry. But on the other Harry had mentioned their was some bad blood between them. He finally looked at Harry, who was obviously reeling from the fact that Draco was interested in leaving the family and not becoming a Death Eater like his father.

"This will be your call. When you make up your mind let us know."

Harry came to a decision fifteen minutes later.

"We let him stay. But we set firm groundrules for him first. If he doesn't follow we set Quatre on him with his puppy eyes."

Duo snickered.

"Agreed."

Harry called Hedwig and had her deliver the note to Sirius and Snape.

* * *

Draco was surprised Potter...no Harry, he mentally corrected himself, was actually willing to help him. All he had to do was wait until Christmas break.

It couldn't come soon enough. Bad enough the pink bitch was after him, mainly because his father was a prominent pure blood. (The fact that Lucius was a Death Eater obviously escaped her.)

Then there was that accursed quill she had been using on the extremely few muggleborn Slytherins. While they were muggleborn (and therefore not in general Slytherin worthy) they were HIS Slytherins dammit! He confronted them, and dragged them to Snape.

"We have a problem. The pink bitch is torturing Slytherins with an illegal blood quill."

Snape's eyebrows went up, and looked at the sheepish (but still snide, they were Slytherin after all and not prone to tattle that much without something being in it for them) students Draco had dragged to his office.

He noticed they were holding their writing hand tenderly, in pain.

"Hands out."

They did as he bid, and he scowled darkly. Each and every single one of them had writing engraved on their hands. As if they had used their own blood to write with.

Finally, he turned to them.

"I want each of you to wait here. Essence of Murtlap will alleviate the pain for a while."

He brought them a large vial of murky liquid.

"Submerge your hand in this until the pain goes away. I will deal with the pink toad."

"Why?" one finally asked. (Second year named Derrick Hill.)

Draco looked mildly surprised.

"What house are you in?" he said as if it were obvious.

"We are proud Slytherins!" they said immediately.

"And what do Slytherins do when outside forces attack them?" said Snape, catching on.

"We stand together and protect our own. No one else will," they said automatically.

Draco smiled.

"And it isn't a far leap from muggleborn to half blood. This pink bitch needs to learn not to mess with the Slytherin house," said Snape firmly.

* * *

It was with a profound state of complete shock that the school saw Severus Snape, greasy haired bastard of the Potions Lab (TM), tell the only teacher currently hated more than him to leave the students alone or else.

Umbitch (that was the official name of the new DADA and Ministry toady) was positively smug as she inquired in that grating voice of hers what exactly he would do if she didn't.

Snape was hated and feared, but he did not back down from the simpering hag of a woman.

"Leave the muggleborn students alone or I will inform the Aurors about your detentions. I am sure the prominent pure bloods would be very interested in learning exactly how you treat those you deem beneath you," he snarled.

Everyone was completely gobsmacked. Severus Snape, head of the house that detested muggleborns...was _DEFENDING THEM?_

Umbitch simpered and left the great hall.

* * *

Neville whimpered, as his hand bleed into the potion. Umbitch had taken to giving him detentions since Potter had already completed the O W Ls and wasn't in Hogwarts. Hermione was nice to him at least, but all Ron would do is whine about how he wasn't getting any glory this year.

Snape saw his hand bleed, and barked "Detention Longbottom!"

He wanted to cry.

Yet when he came out of the Potions lab, he was in a state of shocked silence. Snape, the professor he feared more than anything, had been nice to him! Instead of punishing him for ruining his potion (again) he had him sit down and put his injured hand inside a bowl of liquid...which stopped the pain!

McGonagall found him wandering the halls and drew him inside her office.

"How was your detention? I trust he didn't make you do too much with your hand..." she started, concerned.

"He...he was nice to me! He had me put my hand in a liquid which took the pain away! He said to go to Madam Pomphrey for essence of Murtlap next time I had a detention with the toad!" said Neville in disbelief.

McGonagall's mouth was open in complete disbelief. Severus Snape, prejudice bastard of the Slytherin house and her rival...had helped one of her lions! And it was his second least favorite Gryffindor!

Her shock grew when Augusta Longbottom rounded on the toad the next morning, blazing hellfire and fury!

"HOW DARE YOU USE A BLOOD QUILL ON MY GRANDSON! I WILL HAVE YOUR JOB FOR THIS!"

Neville stared at his Gran in wonder, as she swore to pull him from Hogwarts if Umbitch didn't leave.

Dumbledore tried to placate the irate witch, but backed away at the look in her eyes. She then rounded on him!

"AND YOU! HOW IN MERLIN'S BEARD COULD YOU NOT NOTICE THIS TOAD USING BLOOD QUILLS ON STUDENTS? I HAD TO FIND THIS OUT FROM SEVERUS SNAPE FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!"

Neville looked at Snape, who was smug. Did he actually wink at him? Draco was snickering at the Slytherin table, enjoying the show.

* * *

Draco felt like he was on trial in his own damn house. Damn those idiots!

"How could you side with a muggleborn Malfoy? Have you no pure blood pride?" said a dense boy who was firmly a Death Eater initiate.

Draco rolled his eyes, and looked at him coldly.

"You are a Slytherin, correct?" he said bluntly.

"A proud Pure blood! And you didn't answer the question! The Dark Lord will be displeased if you answer wrong."

(Like I care.)

"Muggleborn or not, she still targeted a Slytherin. Would you stand for it if she used that vile quill on your or your...lackeys? We are Slytherin, the pride of the Pure bloods, and you expect me to allow her to attack our weakest link?"

"They're muggleborns. They don't deserve to be here anyway!"

What Draco said next gained him more allies in his own house, and more importantly friends.

"They are muggleborns, yes. But they are Slytherin same as you. The Pink bitch is satisfied with the Gryffindorks now, but if she gets Dumbledore out she will target us. We need to take her out, if only to get rid of the eyesore that she is. And it is not a far jump from mudblood to half blood, you idiot!"

The boy glared at Draco, still not satisified.

"We are the Slytherin house! We stand up for our own, because no one else will! We are sneaky, back stabbing bastards who will only help others if there is something in it for us, and damn proud of it! Though they are not from noble lines, the mudbloods are still snakes! Treat them as such or deal with me," said Draco loudly.

Everyone in the house heard him. The muggleborn students were surprised that the Malfoy heir of all people, would advocate their right to be snakes.

Snape walked in when Draco said that, and smirked. Then he turned to the entire house.

"Draco is correct. If you allow this pink bitch to walk over one of your own, then she will walk all over us all. We must show her that the Slytherin house is not to be trifled with, be it muggleborn or pure blood. If nothing else do it for house loyalty and turn on them in the common rooms only. Unless you want the Gryffindors to think they are better than us at defending their own?"

A resounding roar of "NO!" was heard.

At least now the muggleborns knew that Draco wouldn't stand for the treatment they had been getting.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry listened to the recording that Snape took of Draco's little speech, and what he had done. He couldn't believe the git had it in him. He decided to drop a few of the rules he had made, but only a few.

Wu Fei heard the recording too, and was now eager to meet the Malfoy heir.

* * *

Draco was with Snape in a corner cafe where Potter said to meet them. He was impatient, and if he dared to admit it (which he wouldn't even under threat of the killing curse) scared. A series of what if's flashed through his mind, and he almost didn't notice the three boys waltz up to the booth behind him.

One had an obscenely long braid, with black coloring. A ball cap proclaiming "Sweepers Rule!" was on his head, obscuring his face. He was wearing a shirt which made a joke about Hamlet which had someone standing with a bloody skull reading "Alas poor Yorick, I ate his brains."

The second boy also had a ball cap, black with a few animals on it, a stag, wolf, fox, and dog. He was wearing Slytherin green with silver hems in the shape of a snake. His jeans had a lot of pockets and a chain hanging from the belt buckle that lead to a wallet. His hair was short and could just be seen under the cap.

The third was clearly Asian and proud. If Draco didn't know he was would swear the kid was a pure blood. He was in a long cream colored duster that blocked sight of his clothes.

They were talking about random things, like when OZ would get it's act together and things like that.

Then the middle (and shortest) one said "I wonder when the Dragon Black will get here. Is he late or something?"

"I don't know Evan. He was supposed to meet us with Snake."

That caught his attention. His mother's maiden name was Black, and Draco was latin for dragon. Snake was a joke on the house and his godfather, who's last name was one letter away from snake.

Then he realized something. That middle kid sounded a hell of a lot like Harry bloody Potter!

The first boy spoke again.

"I hope Snake hasn't gotten lost pretending that his chemistry set is a bunch of potions again. That guy seriously needs to get out of the lab!"

That clinched it.

The third boy pretended to smoothly spill something on the second. He cursed, and said "Dammit all! Now I have to wash this out! I'm heading to the restroom!"

Draco caught sight of something silver in the boy's hand, and knew what the plan was.

They were going to sneak him out under invisibility cloak.

"I'm heading to the loo. Be right back."

* * *

Snape knew it was Potter who entered, if only because of the glimpse he caught at the middle boy's eyes. He watched with interest as they pretended not to notice them, and the little act they put on was perfect. At least Potter had some sense.

Then he saw the eyes of the boy with the obscenely long hair, and his breath stopped.

His eyes were exactly like his mother's.

The boy grinned, and said, "Flies Snake."

Snape glowered at him, and heard the Chinese boy snicker. He caught the sympathic look from him as well.

"Come on Fei, did you really have to spill hot chocolate on him?"

"My name is Wu Fei, you idiot!" he growled.

Potter came back with damp pants, and growled.

"Chocolate is a bitch to get out, I hope you know. You so landed yourself laundry duty for a week."

"So did Dragon Black show or not?"

"He called and said he would meet us later. Had to get a key port for something."

Snape was confused. Then he saw the paper in Harry's hand, which the boy discreetly handed him.

(Sent Draco to location via port key. He landed outside the wards under cloak. Feel free to talk to Duo, who is wearing the tacky shirt.)

He lifted an eyebrow. Then sat across from them and talked to them quietly.

Duo was more than happy to learn about his mother, and ignore James Potter. Wu Fei was eager to hear more about how Draco reacted to the targeting of muggleborn Slytherins. Harry quietly inquired if Snape would ease up on him when he finally returned.

"Why?"

"I want to become a healer, and in order to do that I need good potions grades. I would have become an Auror, but I get the feeling that if I did they would expect me to solve every little problem."

"Protect my godsons and I will consider it."

"Deal."

* * *

They left an hour later, and slipped away. Snape felt it was a success, and left with a definite sense of relief.

Duo was clearly more like his mother in looks, and while he shared the same love of pranks as James Potter, he cultivated a clear Slytherin side.

Potter had become more discreet, less rash. Though the bombshell he dropped about the hat's first choice sent him reeling.

Chang was a mystery, but he had a sense Draco would get along great with him anyway.

* * *

Draco landed ungraciously in front of a door, with heavy duty wards to prevent wizard intruders. It was a password protected system and no way around it.

Then the door opened, revealing a blond with teal eyes and (if he was guessing right about the way he held himself) a Hufflepuff nature.

The blond smiled and said "You must be Draco. Harry's told us about you."

"All bad I hope," Draco muttered. (Every wizard who has ever used one despised portkeys with a passion.)

The blond let him in, and he felt the buzz of wards go up.

An hour later the three came in, one still grumbling. It stopped immediately once he entered the door.

Harry took off his cap, as did the other boy.

"Hello Draco, and welcome to my apartment. I have to warn you that since you'll be staying here for a while, you will have to bunk with one of them."

"What about you?" asked Draco. (He figured Harry would get his own room.)

"I happen to share a room with Duo. Though if those muggles come any closer to this place we'll be leaving Earth for a bit."

Harry scowled at a messy haired boy with brown hair.

"I erased my trail like always."

"And failed to notice the tracker until it was almost too late. Now we have to have everything packed and ready to bolt to the nearest Sweeper shuttle! Why the hell did you have to hack into the OZ base nearby, you baka!"

Yet another show of Gryffindor bravery, Draco thought tiredly. So imagine his surprise when the boy backed down from Potter...despite the fact that he clearly looked like he could kill the boy in his sleep.

Seeing the look, Harry felt he had to explain.

"Four of the five boys who lived here were captured and tortured the muggle way a few months back. My half brother and I saved their ass, and they owe me for putting up with their quirks on a daily basis."

A knock on the door, and the five other boys vanished. The odd owl and Hedwig played their usual parts as house pets easily.

"Excuse me, but we are from the Scotland Yard. There have been reports that five terrorists have been sighted recently in the area."

"Only me and my roommate live here, and if anyone had gotten past the alarm it would have raised a hell of a racket."

Harry saw the look of disbelief on the man's face, and quickly retrieved some papers. Looking them over the man backed down. Draco wondered what Harry had handed him to keep him off their backs.

"If you see the terrorists call the Yard."

"Yes sir."

The man left and Harry gave Draco several new swear words to use.

"He's gone!"

Five boys reappeared and Draco silently figured out what charm they used. Harry finally introduced them, and explained the rules of the house...or temporary house, since they would be leaving in two weeks.

Draco would have a hard time getting used to doing chores.

* * *

A few canteens full of Polyjuice and mouthwash later...

The five pilots officially hated the Polyjuice potion, though Trowa was the only one to luck out in not taking it. Since they were too easily recognized, Harry and Draco were the ones to talk to Howard and secure the shuttle.

Trowa won the hand toss for who piloted the ship, to Duo's whining. Harry snorted, and said bluntly, "I would rather Draco associating space travel to good things than have him experience your method of scaring everyone who flies with you shitless."

Quatre stiffled his snicker at that. (They had fortunately been out cold when Duo piloted them back to Earth.)

Since the police were looking harder (read actually paying attention to individuals particularly teen boys around fifteen to sixteen) for the pilots, they had to suffer drinking polyjuice every fifty five minutes until in space.

And then two more drinks of the foul (but highly useful in escaping the authorities) drink once the shuttle was intercepted for almost two hours by a random OZ ship. (Trowa had to be taken aside since he was masquarading as a female for a strip search. Five minutes later he came out looking irritated despite the fact that they let them go.)

It took them a few hours to land in the unused Sweeper satellite, and another two to get it set up for them.

Draco was like a fish out of water in space. For one, he had to do chores for a change (though Harry at least took pity on him by having Dobby help most of the time), for another he had to deal with little to no gravity.

Harry at least had grown used to it, and pretended to be swimming half the time. Draco took the hint and tried it that way too. It only took him a few days to get the hang of it.

"Why does OZ keep the gravity control on all the time. Floating rocks!"

"Ever try to do homework in zero grav? Not fun," quipped Heero. (Everyone stared at him in surprise.)

Soon they had a routine going. Each person had a chore day, with one day being no chores. (Picked at random by the pilots.)

Draco turned out to be a huge help in teaching them potions and pure blood heirarchy. Between him and Harry (plus a lot of help from the books) they got the other five up to speed on magic. It didn't hurt that all of them had taken the O W Ls early and had passed. Draco loved the fact that he could use his wand and still learn about muggle things like computers.

Though something happened a week later than brought up a whole lot of questions. Namely who the hell had been dosing Harry?

It was after one of Duo's random food nights where he experimented with spices again, and halfway through a movie Harry fled to the bathroom. Duo went to check on him and was surprised to see him throwing up...and it was light blue with pale pink hints. Once it was all ejected from his system, Harry immediately used the mouthwash.

Seeing the odd coloring, he went to Draco and immedaitely asked "What potion causes the victim to throw up pale blue and pink chunks?"

Draco thought about this for a moment, and remembered something Snape had mentioned off hand.

"Amoretia, the strongest love potion. Usually causes the recipient to throw up like that for three days as a withdrawel symptom. Why?"

Harry was cursing worse than Wu Fei after Duo put syrup in his shampoo again.

"Harry just threw up for no reason. And it was pale blue and pink."

Draco showed evident surprise.

"Love potions are considered illegal and usually tacked on with a huge fine if you're caught. And an improperly brewed Amoretia can cause severe food poisoning within a day. It's complicated enough that you would have to have a master brew it."

"Snape. I'd bet you my trust vault Dumbledore conned him into doing it."

"But how would he pull that off if he didn't know where you were? And you all cook the food you eat!"

That was the main question. Then Harry thought about something.

"How long does Amoretia take until the withdrawel symptoms to kick in?"

"About three weeks, tops."

"And how long have we been here?"

"About a month," said Quatre.

None of them had guessed what Harry suspected.

"When did we finish off the last of the food we brought from the apartment?" Harry asked.

"About a week, maybe two when we got here," said Wu Fei.

"Somehow Dumbledore slipped passed the wards and dosed the food in the apartment. Probably every time it was my turn to cook."

"Amoretia can be adjusted so the victim will fall in love with a certian person if they add a piece of them. Like hair or fingernails..." said Draco.

Harry growled.

"Ginny Weasly. That explains a hell of a lot."

Draco thought of something.

"Why don't we ask Dobby?"

"Dobby, were there any other house elves in the apartment other than you and Winky?"

"Yes Master Harry! Dobby noticed elves from Hogwarts kitchens every other week! But they went away before I could do anything!"

"And house elf magic is immune to goblin wards. At least that explains it," said Harry.

Harry was absolutely miserable for three days, and couldn't keep anything down. But Draco did have some good news about the misery. Since he was exposed to the potion for a prolonged period and was going through the withdrawel symptoms, he would now be immune to any variant of love potion unless someone created one stronger than Amoretia.

It didn't improve his mood however. And the first thing he begged the sweepers who passed by every week (if only to have the Kid aka Duo fix their ship) to bring them was three pizza making kits with as many toppings as they could find. Since Harry paid for all the food they would bring back on a return run, they didn't mind buying the groceries.

It didn't hurt that Duo was one of their own, and by extension Harry. Practically everyone loved him, if only because of the beaten puppy vibe he off.

Another side effect of the potion and lack of spells by headmaster? Harry learned a new trick without the trianing.

Since his father was an Animagus before he died, and he was constantly exposed to Sirius for a while, he was a natural animagus. Duo was quickly on the way to becoming one.

They already had an idea what his animagus form was when Duo woke up one morning after the potion incident (as they referred to it) he found a large kitten on his stomach and not Harry.

Trowa later identified it as a panther, possibly a black puma cub. What baffled them was the heat around the paws. It seemed that the longer Harry was exposed to Duo and magic in general, the older his animal appeared.

Until the day when he was somersaulting as a large cat and his paws exploded into red and gold flames. It had Draco howling because he happened to be perliously close to Duo's beloved braid at the time his paws caught on fire. Duo yelped in fear before quickly diving out of the way. Draco then grabbed a random Magical Creatures text and finally figured out what the hell Harry could turn into...and gaped in surprise.

Trowa took the book from his hands and read the page aloud for the others.

"Infernium Pyroniuos Felinous. Hellfire Cat. Can take the shape of any large dominant feline, but is usually seen as a Panther or Puma. The fires that surround the paws allow it to travel through any open flame, possibly fireplaces though it hasn't been proven yet. Mainly because it is presumed extinct since being hunted down a hundred years ago."

Duo looked at it, and shook his head.

"It can also fly unaided during the day, but loses that ability at night."

Harry now had a name for his animagus form. Ember.

After that he brought out the animagi book Sirius had slipped him before they left, and they tried to find out everyone else's animal without the potion. According to the book it was an aid and nothing more.

It took them three weeks to do it, then learn how to transform, but they pulled it off.

Duo was surprisingly enough, a two tailed fox which Heero identified as a kitsune. Heero was a wolf (no surprise there), Quatre a desert falcon, Wu Fei was (to Duo's immense amusement and Wu Fei's ire) a monkey, Trowa turned out to be a tiger.

Draco looked and found out he was an anaconda.

Harry finally managed to get Wu Fei to calm down about his form by mentioning an old Chinese legend and book called Journey to the West, which had a character called the Monkey King. Wu Fei stopped chasing Duo, and actually calmed down once Harry pointed out that the Monkey King was supposedly a scholar and honorable warrior in the tale.

(Wu Fei promptly had Heero find him a copy of the original tale which had over a hundred chapters in it, untranslated.)

It took them a full month after that to transform at a will, which is when they heard about Relena Peacecraft Dorlian becoming queen of the world.

Heero immediately shuddered at the thought when he heard. His only consulation was that they had several Polyjuice potions and disillusion potions ready in case she ever showed up. Snape told them how long they could be stored before they became useless, which apparently was a very long time provided they didn't add anything of a person.

It really came in handy when an OZ ship had to dock for emergency repairs. Since Duo was the resident mechanic (and not nearly as well known since he had yet to be captured) he slipped some of Harry's hair into a potion and drank it, grimacing at the taste.

He fixed the shuttle and they left three hours later. Since he had another twenty minutes until his fourth sip wore off, they noticed something odd.

Even though he had used Harry's hair, he didn't have the famous scar. Which, while it made sense once they thought about it (it wasn't a birthmark after all), they had a hard time trying to figure out why his scar was so damn special that the polyjuice didn't pick up on it.

It wasn't until Harry caught a fever without realizing it that they found something was very wrong with it.

Harry wasn't looking too good, and Quatre put his hand against his forehead to check his temp. His hand happened to be right over the scar...and Quatre yelped in surprise.

Trowa looked at Harry, who was as confused as they were.

"That scar...it's radiating pure evil!" said Quatre in complete shock.

They would have expected something like that from Draco or Duo, but not Quatre. Which meant he wasn't kidding in the least.

Harry thought about the odd dreams he had last year, and turned to the only person who knew more about Dark Arts than he wanted to think about.

"I know this scar is tied to Moldy Shorts, but the question is how?"

"Anything we should know about it?"

"Aside from the fact it twinges when I'm around the dark tosser, and those odd dreams I had, no."

Draco had him describe the dreams, and the odd ones of the corrider he kept having before they came to space and it stopped abrubtly. Harry even described the corridor, and Draco lit up in recognition.

"That sounds exactly like the one to the Department of Mysteries!"

Thinking about all the details Harry could give him, he went over what would cause dreams of a place he had obviously never seen in real life, watch from afar as someone died, and the twinges whenever the dark idiot felt a strong emotion. Only one thing came to mind.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you have a horcrux in your scar. But who would be stupid enough to make one of those?"

"Horcrux?" asked Quatre.

"Dark artifact which houses at least half a soul, if less. Splitting your soul usually causes damage to the mind, and is definitely a dark art."

"Wait, something with a soul inside? Like a memory maybe?" said Harry suddenly.

"There was one case of that happening, yes."

"So that's why the bugger didn't die off! He made a Horcrux!" said Harry, angry.

Draco gave him a look.

"Second year, when the basilisk was attacking everyone. Ginny Weasly was possessed by a dairy which had Voldemort's sixteen year old self inside it. I destroyed it with the sword of Gryffindor which had basilisk venom on it."

"That would be one of the few ways to do it. Basilisk venom, a rare spell that only goblins remember how to do, and an unconfirmed case of someone using a holy item."

Harry was in a foul mood the rest of the day. The next time he went to Gringotts, he was having the damn scar removed.

Since Harry had become a decent pilot (by Duo and Heero's standards anyway), he and Draco were sent to buy groceries for a change. They came back with enough to last them a month, two months if they had to stretch it.

They were now the official grocery runners for the safe house. Draco was a decent co pilot thanks to Wu Fei.

* * *

It was during one of the runs that Harry spotted the suits in a nearby colony.

He mentioned it to the pilots, who knew peace wouldn't last at this rate. A week later the fighting started up again. The only good side was that since Harry and Draco were unofficially in charge of running a Sweeper satellite (they bought the entire cluster for the Sweepers) they weren't drafted or forced to fight.

It didn't hurt that thanks to Duo they were considered a place to dock damaged Sweeper ships and get them repaired for free.

Harry was helping Draco load the groceries, and had only one box left. He went to get it when the fighting nearby grew closer. Since they had clearance to leave already, Harry tried to get the food in faster.

No such luck, as the suit came crashing right next to him.

It was badly damaged, and the pilot jumped out. He had a gun, and spotted Harry.

Draco saw the guy, and hid in the shuttle. The last box was canned goods anyway, so he watched from the pilot's seat as the pilot managed to knock Harry unconcious. He took Harry and bolted, holding him hostage!

Draco went through start up, and closed the hatch. He knew he wouldn't be able to help him, and he took off. He headed straight to the safe house and managed to land the shuttle alone. He was shaking like a leaf the whole time, but he pulled it off.

Duo entered, if only to see who was driving.

"Draco, where's Harry?"

The other pilots came in, and heard what happened. Since Draco and Harry usually left their wands behind just in case, and Draco wasn't venomous it would have been a really bad idea to confront someone who had a gun at the time.

Duo was freting, worried for his brother.

* * *

Harry woke up and groaned. What the hell hit him? Thinking back, he realized the pilot must have hit him with his gun.

Suddenly someone came in, armed to the teeth. He forced Harry to get up, and tied him to a chair under bright lights.

He then motioned for a camera to be turned on, and began spouting demands for Queen Relena to fulfill.

_'You have got be joking. They honestly expect the Pink twit to save ME? I'm not that bloody helpless!'_

They roughly threw him into the room again, and he knew there would be guards posted outside. So when the food (which tasted off) came in, he ate without question.

The room began to spin, and he fought like hell to remain concious. He fell to the ground, unable to get up. Then he noticed the terrorists were back, laughing at him.

Apparently they felt drugging him was easier than watching him.

Fury, cold and violent rushed through his body, and his magic responded to the feeling. The drug was wiped out in a blaze of magic and he felt immedaitely better. Since the door was obviously open, and he could feel the hum of a colony underneath, he knew that he must still be on L1.

Time to shift, and cause all sorts of hell!

Fangs sprang from his canine teeth, his arms grew toned and furred, his legs lengthened into powerful paws, his hair flowed down around his body into a tail, and his eyes slitted. His ears swiveled around, catching each sound. Eyes saw every detail of the room, and the hallway.

With a powerful, rage filled roar, he leapt into the open door out into the hallway. The terrorists gaped in shock, and Harry extended his lethal claws.

He quickly severed their leg strings, making it impossible for them to walk. Finally the leader got a shot off, and hit him in the right shoulder.

A sound of thunder rolled through, and Harry disappeared.

* * *

_"Breaking news! Hostage situation leads to possible murder and animal abuse!_

_The terrorist organization which has made demands for suits and ammunition was just found earlier in what appears to be a wild animal attack. Authorities believe the terrorists have been keeping a large animal, possibly a panther caged and it broke free._

_However they are baffled at the precision in which the animal attack, severing the leg muscles._

_According to nearby tenants, a sound was heard that resembled a gunshot, followed by what they assumed was a clap of thunder, despite the weather being clear. Blood was found in the hallway with no suspects present, as well as a bullet._

_No word on the hostage shown, though authorities believed he was killed by the cat."_

* * *

He was in pain. The burning in his right shoulder hurt like hell. He knew he had been shot, but he had no clue where he was.

A scent hit him full on, one he vaguely recognized through the pain. It was a dog, close by. Another hit him, one with man and wolf mixed it.

The third was really pungent, a mixture of fumes, feathers and human scent.

But the double scent was vaguely familiar, very little difference between them. The smelled of gunpowder and wind.

He opened his eyes. Sirius was next to him, along with Remus. Snape was at the door, and the twins were at the table, looking at him impressed.

A new man entered, and he began to snarl.

He smelled of phoenix feathers, lemons, sugar and old socks. And the colors clashed so badly that it hurt to look through his sensitive eyes.

Dumbledore had come.


	4. Chapter 4

Ember was furious, and on edge. Never a good combo in the best of circumstances, but combined with the two bullets in his shoulder...well let's say the headmaster should steer clear of him.

* * *

Dumbledore looked at the large cat which had appeared in his headquarters out of nowhere. The sound of thunder had alerted them immediately to the intruder, and at first only Sirius in his animagus form could even get into the room.

Once the cat accepted his presence enough for him to get close, it finally began to calm down. Sirius reported it was severely injured, and definitely magical. _(What was your first clue? The flaming paws?)_

Remus went in calmly along with Sirius the next time, and the cat took a whiff of his scent. It growled, but let them get close enough to at least remove the bullets from his shoulder. Sirius stayed by the cat's side the entire time, and it let him curl up to it.

The twins, ever eager to see chaos, snuck in the next night.

They got close enough to give the cat a soothing ear scratch, and set off some purring.

Snape managed to come in with some food, laced with healing potions. He was unsure if the feline would allow him in, but it merely growled at him once the potions took effect.

Everyone else steered clear of the cat.

It surprised them when Dumbledore finally walked in to see this feline.

The headmaster's presence set off the cat's innate danger alarm, and it snarled. The closer he got, the louder the growl, until it began to roar in anger.

The cat took a swipe at his robes, cutting clean through. Dumbledore sat at eye level, and attempted to see into the feline's mind.

The only thing he got was _'ENEMY! DANGER! STRIKE!'_ before he was thrown out of the cat's mind and into the next room.

Seeing the reaction surprised the others. Why had he been thrown out and not them? Even Snape was allowed near the cat, which was surprising given that he was a git most days. The twins had a generally untrusting air about them too. And Remus had the aura of a wolf, which normally meant that cats wanted nothing to do with him.

So why were they the only ones allowed near it?

Once the wound was healed, the order talked about taking it to a magical preserve. Dumbledore was not allowed back in since the cat set off the portrait of Mrs. Black every time he was in the house.

* * *

When they finally figured out which place to send it to, they were shocked when someone snorted in amusement.

"I'm sure the Ministry and Voldemort would love to hear you sent the boy who lived to a magical preserve," said a dry voice from the door.

Sirius was the first to recover, and tackle Harry.

"OW! Sirius, knock it off! I finally recover from being taken hostage in the colonies and shot at and you have to jump me?" yelped Harry.

Seeing their confusion, he shifted into the cat that had taken residence in the room with the large fireplace. A friendly roar confirmed it, and he turned back.

They gaped.

"My animagus, from what we've guessed thanks to a book, is a Hellfire Cat. Though how I came back to Earth when I was on L1 is what I would love to know."

"Prongslet, there was a clap of thunder when you arrived."

Harry looked at Remus sharply.

"Thunder? Is it possible for someone to apparate from the colonies to Earth?"

"It might be possible, but it is highly unlikely. The amount of magic needed for such an exchange would be enormous," said Remus after thinking about it.

"And how much magic would it take for someone to become a magical animal?" said Harry, lifting an eyebrow.

"Probably twice the amount of a regular transformation."

"I turned into a Hellfire Cat to escape some random terrorists who drugged me, and my magic cleared the drugs from my system. I turned into Ember and struck back. But when the guy in charge shot me, it felt like I was pulled through a tiny hole."

The collective order stared at him in awe. If the boy who lived could apparate between space and Earth while in the form of a magical animal when he was only half trained... They shuddered to think what he could do if he were fully trained and on the other team.

Voldemort would be ousted as Dark Lord, and most likely made a pitiful lackey.

* * *

Dumbledore made his third appearance, this time prepared with a silencing charm for that damn cat.

So imagine his surprise when he saw Harry Potter standing there with Sirius holding him, and everyone giving him the looks usually reserved for him.

"Don't even think about trying anything old man. I know it was you who convinced Snape to brew the Amoretia and dosed our food," growled Harry, sounding a lot like his godfather when angry.

He looked at him sharply, and began to use his grandfather voice.

"Your grandfather tone isn't going to help you. I know full well what you were trying to do to me. Sending me to the Dursley family despite clear indications of abuse each year, putting me through life threatening situations time I was in school, stealing from my vault to pay Hermione and Ron, and let's not forget the mail diverting charms that were on Hedwig and myself. That Amoretia you used to spike the food in my apartment was the last straw."

He stood there stunned.

"Harry I would never have Severus brew Amoretia and have it put in your food," said Dumbledore.

"Don't you fucking lie to me old goat. Dobby said he saw Hogwarts elves every other week. And Snape is one of the best potion makers in the world and he's loyal to you!" snarled Harry.

Snape finally spoke up, still in mild shock over what Albus had done with the potion he requested.

"I had wondered what you were doing with the Amoretia, Albus. But even I would never have believed you would spike your precious Golden Boy's supplies."

* * *

That was the last straw, as cries of outrage filled the room. Harry lead Sirius, Snape and the others into another room.

"The only reason I let you guys near me while I was Ember was because I recognized you were allies. Dumbledore just set me off after I found out about the potion," he said sheepishly.

"How are Draco and Duo?" asked Snape. The twins looked at him in surprise. So no one told them that Draco was in hiding with Harry?

"Draco is finally getting used to doing chores, though half the time Dobby helps out. Oh crap! Draco might not have been able to land the shuttle properly!"

"Shuttle? What shuttle? And what would he be doing flying it?"

"The guys have been teaching us to fly the spare shuttle just in case. Most of the time I fly with Draco being the co pilot, but he might be able to pull it off. Anyway the only reason I was caught away from them is because we were on a food run to the nearest colony at the time."

"Draco Malfoy, pureblood supreme, can fly a muggle shuttle?" said the twins in disbelief.

"It doesn't hurt that the one teaching is his Chinese equivalent and fellow pure blood. Or that Draco can stand Wu Fei's justice rants provided he's allowed to complain about what an idiot Ron is."

The twins stared at their co conspirator and started cackling like the idiots they were.

"And Duo?"

"As long as we keep him far from the sugar and the caffeinated drinks at night...and keep Wu Fei and Draco from strangling him in his sleep, he's fine. Duo has a penchant for pranks, especially if the victim is Wu Fei Chang, Draco Malfoy or Heero...though with the way Heero and Duo have been acting they may become more than friends if you catch my drift."

"What about the others?" asked Sirius with a shit eating grin.

"He wouldn't dare upset Quatre and Trowa would kick his ass if he did. Trowa is so silent and calm that Duo doesn't get a decent reaction from him if he gets him. As for me..." said Harry, his smirk now very reminiscent of his father at full Marauder mode, "I tend to give it back ten times worse, usually by slipping the foulest potion I can into his coffee."

The twins cackled like mad. Sirius and Remus were grinning like loons, and wondered why they had never come up with one like that. Snape was shuddering at the smirk on his face.

Harry had a sudden idea.

"Sirius, how would you and Remus like to join us? We could really use a good magic teacher, and books can only do so much."

"Pup, Sirius is an escaped convict and his face has been on the news," reminded Remus.

"Ah, but we keep a large stock of polyjuice in case authorities happen to show up. Draco and I distract them and the guys take the potion which takes effect in less than two minutes. Plus floating around without gravity is a blast!"

The twins looked interested. Harry saw the look.

"While you would get along fine with Duo, Quatre and Trowa, I don't think the place could survive five pranksters going at it, especially wizards. Though I have to tell you, that dragon made of fireworks worked like a charm."

Now the twins were eager to hear how he had tested it for them.

"The other four guys who I happen to live with were captured and being tortured for information by the muggles...who have more ways to cause pain without killing you than we do. Anyway, I went in and got them out, using your fireworks to cause as much havoc as I could. We managed to escape and they've been with me ever since. By the way, the decoy detonator needs to be toned down a bit. It completely obliterated the air lock I threw it in, even with the delay."

Nodding at the new information, they were glad Harry had used it before they started selling it.

Harry turned to Sirius, who looked thoughtful.

"Think you can stomach polyjuice every once in a while? When Duo vouches for you the Sweepers won't care if you happen to be an escapee."

Sirius grimaced...so he had used the potion before.

"The Order will have to survive somewhere else then. I'll head back with you, Prongslet."

Harry chuckled, "Prongslet or Ember, I don't care which."

Once Harry fully recovered from the shot in his arm, he conned Remus into helping him go to London for a few things.

* * *

The first stop was Gringotts. Remus was horrified to learn that the dark lord had left a piece of his soul in Harry's scar, giving him nightmares. The goblins were happy to get rid of it, especially since even though Harry was an unofficial member of the clans, he insisted on paying for it. (The goblins loved him mainly because he was a warrior and treated them with dignity.)

Once he had recovered enough to walk, he and Remus had a minor shopping spree in the alley. Mostly books on various forms of magic and some rare potion tomes, several defense books, charms, transfiguration and occulmency, once Harry asked what the hell it was.

Then they almost bought out the apothecary, buying vials, ingredients and five new cauldrons.

Next stop, brooms. Harry bought four usable brooms, brand new to teach the others how to handle them properly.

He slipped past Remus and went into Knockturn, buying more books from random stores and hiding them between the ones from the first store.

Finally, they hit Muggle London and Harry bought a new laptop with wireless. He memorized the key Heero had given him just in case he needed to contact them while they were in their Gundams, and went to a wireless cafe just outside Grimmald place.

Remus, Tonks and Arthur Weasly were his guards at the cafe, enjoying the break from the war while Harry contacted the Pilots.

* * *

_**Ember: **Zero One, status_

_**Wing: **Where the hell are you? Do you have any idea how worried Shinigami is?_

_**Ember: **Do you honestly believe I asked to be kidnapped, drugged, and then apparated back to Earth from L1?_

_**Wing: **!_

_**Ember: **I will arrive at the safe house shortly, with Sirius and plenty of magic supplies. Remus may join too, so we'll finally have a decent instructor. Did Dragon Black make it back?_

_**Wing: **He landed the shuttle with a little less ease than you and was shaking when we found him, but he made it back alone._

_**Ember:** Tell the others I will be on my way back, one way or another soon._

_**Wing: **confirmed. Regroup at safe house._

* * *

Finding Howard was a problem, but he managed it. Howard was surprised to see him back on Earth without his brother, but he agreed to help them out. Sirius pretended to be the family pet while they got onto the shuttle. Harry piloted it all the way to the safe house, where they were attacked by five animals, irate.

A monkey, a fox, a wolf, a tiger, and a large snake promptly came at Harry.

He turned into Ember and wrestled them back.

Sirius had to join in, and was soon pinned by the wolf and fox.

Remus was watching the whole thing with an exasperated look on his face, though he was quietly chuckling.

Harry finally explained what happened, and the confrontation with the headmaster, which had Draco crowing.

Then Harry brought out something that had Draco doing a happy dance. Brooms.

"You want us to sweep this place?" said Wu Fei incredulously.

Draco, Sirius, Harry, Remus and Duo looked at him before cackling like madmen.

Harry was the first to recover, "No way in hell am I letting you use these to sweep with. You know the old tales about witches flying on brooms? They're true."

"So you're finally going to teach us how to fly without suits?" said Duo excitedly.

"Yup. It has to be safer here, since the lower gravity will reduce injuries to a minimum. And with no grav, I can teach you guys to fly in no time."

Heero took one look at Remus and had a question in his mind.

"It'll be fine, Grumpy. Even though we are closer to the moon, since we can change into animals Moony won't bother us. Especially with Trowa, you, me, Sirius and Duo around."

He accepted that.

"Now did you really buy more ingredients? We've been running really low."

Harry smirked.

"I damn near bought out the place. Five extra cauldrons too. And more books, plus some from Knockturn and the Black library."

Draco couldn't help the squeal. Harry looked at him and said "Something you'd like to tell us Slyther?"

He had an embarrassed look as he mumbled something.

It hit him.

Harry's jaw dropped.

"You like to learn magic, don't you Slyther. How the hell did you end up in Slytherin and not Ravenclaw?"

"I projected as many dark thoughts as I could at the hat before he could find out..." he mumbled.

Harry and Sirius grinned.

"You secret will never pass these walls," Harry said solumnly and snickered when Draco glared at him.

Then he was attacked by Hedwig and everyone laughed at him.

With the addition of Sirius and Remus, they became better at casting spells properly. Particularly the patronus once Harry tricked Remus into teaching them.

And with the addition of new supplies, the pilots finally learned how to set and brew a proper potion.

* * *

It was a week until Harry finally lowered the gravity in the living room (his favorite place to float because of the space) and made sure nothing would get in the way. The other pilots floated in with Sirius, who was carrying the brooms, including Harry's firebolt.

Draco was with them too, with his Nimbus 2001.

"Alright, time to show you how to fly. We'll use Draco to demonstrate, okay?"

Duo had Harry's firebolt, while the rest had the extra brooms.

"First I want you to get on the brooms like you would a horse."

The five pilots saw how Draco positioned himself and copied it as best they could. Harry corrected them in the hand placement, but otherwise they were doing it right.

"Next I want you to kick off, not to hard though."

Duo and the others did a minor jump, which had the more experienced fliers laugh. Draco stayed firmly on the broom and kicked the ground like he was pushing away and not acting like he was being bucked off.

Duo tried that and found himself hovering in the air, about ten feet. The others had varying degrees of success, but eventually pulled it off.

Harry let Draco show them how to maneuver properly, and when they landed Draco remembered something from the flying lesson they had with Hooch.

"Why didn't you do the usual start up by making them call the brooms up?"

Harry gave him a look, one Draco interpreted as 'You're kidding, right?'

"One, it was ridiculous and if we weren't wet behind the ears firsties, embarrassing. Two, can you even imagine how the brooms would react to Heero's Death Glare, Kit kat's puppy eyes, and Wu Fei's cursing?"

Draco imagined it and snickered.

"Good point."

Since the pilots were fast learners, it took all of a week practicing in low gravity (and later normal) to figure out how to fly properly.

While they practiced, Draco poured through the books whenever he could. Harry often watched this in complete shock, before muttering "Closet Bookworm".

Another month had passed, and Harry checked all the back doors into OZ and enemy bases and breathed a sigh of relief.

"They aren't looking for us anymore. They haven't forgotten, but they quit looking."

"And that means?" said Draco.

"Have you checked the date?" he shot back.

Draco looked, and swore. No more living in space then.

It was July 17th, which meant Harry would turn sixteen in two weeks and they would have to go back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore even mentioned through Snape that the others were welcome to come, seeing as how they were up to date. (Harry had given Snape the laptop and key code to contact them if something happened. His official name was Talon, after Draco mentioned his godfather's animagus form, which happened to be a hawk.)

* * *

Harry didn't expect anything, seeing as how his past fifteen birthdays had been. (Having only received presents when he was a teen.) Unfortunately for him, he had mentioned this fact to Quatre and Duo.

Since he was on a run to L4, he had no idea that Quatre had made plans for a certain raven haired teen's birthday back on Earth...and in another safe house no less.

They arrived on Earth a week before his birthday...which Draco was in on, if only to see the look on Harry's face when they sprung it on him.

It was with the desert tribe that they were staying with that Harry got the feeling the others were up to something. With Quatre in charge of it all.

Somehow, he knew he was screwed.

Harry walked _(read: sneaked like he was up to something)_ into the living room, careful to not make a sound. He rarely looked forward to his birthday _(other than his ritual of waiting for midnight the night before)_ since he never really had one.

So it was only natural that he nearly jumped out of his skin when everyone shouted "Happy Birthday Harry!"

Harry looked at them in shock.

And damn that Malfoy for capturing the whole surprise with a wizard camera!

All in all, it was the best birthday he could ever remember. And his first birthday party he could recall. (They had already thrown Draco one earlier.)

Not to mention the presents had him raising his eyebrows. Or the twin's antics combined with Duo AND Sirius!

Heero had bought him his own gun (to keep Harry safe, since he could actually trust the boy not to shoot his foot with it) that could be modified with magic. Duo (true to the Marauder blood in him) gave him a ton of muggle pranks and a book on mechanics, which he had caught Harry reading when he thought no one was looking. Trowa, in a mood for pranks apparently, had bought a large collar which adjusted to fit his neck reading 'Ember' in red and gold. Quatre got him a book on politics _(I pity Fudge, if Quatre's teaching him)_. And Wu Fei had a translated copy of Journey to the West.

Sirius decided to get Harry his own motorcycle, and would show him how to ride it. The twins (true to the second generation of Marauder form) had a plant for him...which an experimental sniff revealed was catnip. Remus decided to give him plushies as a joke (fox, wolf, dog, cat and stag.)

Harry was grinning like a loon, and loving every minute of it!

* * *

A week after the party (which had gone on well into the morning for some reason...and Harry knew it was Sirius who spiked the drinks if that kiss Quatre gave Trowa were any indication) Harry and the others were heading to Grimmauld place until they went shopping. All they really needed was another broom and the school supplies.

(Snape, Flitwick, McGonagall and Sprout all tested the boys before they even saw Hogwarts, and were stunned that with almost no magical training whatsoever, other than the self taught from books and inexperience rival wizards, they were easily on par with a Seventh year!)

Since he didn't want to see his adoptive brothers embarrassed by being sorted with the firsties, he convinced _(read: blackmailed)_ Dumbles to bring the sorting hat with him to the next meeting.

Trowa and Duo ended up with Harry, Heero with Draco, Quatre in the Puffs, and Wu Fei became a Raven.

Since Heero was officially in his house, he explained the rules to the boy. Once he got to the part where 'borrowing' _(read: stealing without getting caught)_ from other students was the norm, Heero knew he was going to have a time keeping Duo out of the others trunks.

Duo and Trowa were given the run down of the Gryffindor house and who to watch out for (namely Hermione when she was on a studying binge or Neville brewing potions). Harry actually saw Quatre playing chess against Flitwick, and came up with a plan to keep Ron from annoying him that year.

He had the Arab challenge Ron to a game. If Ron won he could hang around Harry and Duo (provided Ron survived the infamous Heero Death Glare *TM*), but if he lost he would leave them alone for the whole year.

Hermione was tolerable, as long as you kept away from homework related subjects. (He couldn't wait to see her and Wu Fei go at it. And he knew they definitely would.)

He really couldn't wait to see Neville, and introduce him to Quatre. Somehow he knew the blond boy would be a positive influence on the timid lion.

Too bad the twins ditched the place after the Umbitch banned them from Quidditch. Oh well. From what the rumors had said, Hermione had made the woman deathly afraid of horses. Sounded like fun!


End file.
